Comme c'est beau de rêver
by Tetelle-chan
Summary: Un lendemain d'une soirée en amoureux ? Un rêve complet ? Découvrez une Nami qui sait y faire avec les mecs dans un tout petit OS ! - STRAIGHT LEMON


Allongée, Nami souriait. Elle était heureuse. Elle se prit à regarder le corps de son amant juste à côté d'elle. Comme elle le trouvait beau ! Cet homme brun dénudé, allongé sur le ventre était à demi-éveillé. D'un regard amoureux, elle lui sourit. Elle approcha son visage du sien et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Émergeant lentement de sa torpeur causée par une nuit d'amour et de passion, il lui sourit, tendrement.

Nami lui sourit à nouveau et parcouru des yeux le corps de son bel amant. Comme attirée par lui, elle posa ses lèvres encore une fois sur la bouche de son bel homme, puis une troisième fois sur la cicatrice qu'il avait sous l'oeil gauche. Pour le suivant, elle quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou pour descendre jusqu'à son épaule et revenir sur le bas de sa nuque. Ses baisers, plus sensuels et désireux les uns après les autres, déclenchèrent des frissons ainsi qu'une passion fiévreuse que le jeune homme tenta de contrôler, redoublant ainsi le désir de la jeune femme.

Descendant lentement jusqu'en bas du dos, ses lèvres devinrent plus ardentes, de firent encore plus désireuses de ce corps dénudé. Alors, ignorant les frémissements de son partenaire, Nami remonta très lentement de ses lèvres le même parcours que lorsqu'elle descendit. Arrivant au niveau du cou, elle souffla doucement à l'oreille de son bien-aimé qui eu la chair de poule à ce "contact". Puis elle mordilla amoureusement le lobe de l'oreille.

Brusquement, la jeune femme se retrouva plaquée dos au matelas. Elle leva les yeux et vit le visage du garçon juste en face du sien. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'elles n'en étaient que bien trop éloignées. Elle le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, constatant l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur lui. Il haletait, avait les joues rosies et les yeux brillants de désir. Le garçon empêchait sa partenaire de bouger tel qu'elle aurait voulu pour attiser le brasier qu'elle venait d'allumer en lui. Sous lui, elle était impuissante tandis que lui, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, était en position de force, de domination. Dans cet avantage, il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- **A quoi tu joues ?** fit-il d'une voix étouffée par le feu incendiaire déclenché en lui par les douces caresses de la jeune femme.

Et pour toute réponse, elle lui vola un baiser. Un baiser qu'il s'empressa de prolonger en compressant ses lèvres contre celles de Nami. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui lui, la faisait frissonner en parcourant son petit corps menu de caresses ardentes. Il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou et se mit à y déposer des baisers torrides et passionnés. Elle se colla d'autant plus contre son corps pour mieux sentir l'entrejambe dressé de son homme contre la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Doucement il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui souleva son bassin en laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir. Il reprit possession de sa bouche en refermant autour de sa taille les jambes de son aimée.

Se préparant à le recevoir, Nami colla sa poitrine contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait et planta ses doigts dans son dos pour raffermir son étreinte.  
Et puis tout d'un coup, le décor changea; le lit dans lequel ils étaient se transforma en couchette de l'Antiquité, un casque de général romain apparu sur la tête de son amant qui prit un air sévère en disant :

- **Mademoiselle Nami Bellmer ! **

Une douleur vivace lui secoua la tête et lui fit fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et se retrouva assise sur une chaise, stylo à la main et un livre profondément ancré sur sa tête. Ce livre appartenait à la main qui le tenait, cette même main ayant pour propriétaire le prof d'histoire essayant manifestement de leur inculquer le cours sur la civilisation Romaine qui la regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air complètement furax.

- **Mademoiselle Bellmer, si mon cours vous ennuie au point de vous endormir sachez que la ****porte vous est grande ouverte et qu'en cas de sommeil, la nuit est faite pour ça**, fit-il de sa voix autoritaire.

Nami le regarda elle aussi dans les yeux, totalement excédée d'avoir été interrompue ainsi dans de tels ébats. Elle lui lança un regard plein de défi. L'homme s'écarta du chemin entre les tables, ouvrit la porte et l'invita à prendre la porte en lui montrant le chemin de la sortie de la salle. La jeune fille partit en lui adressant un sourire mauvais. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce professeur, loin de là, mais surtout qu'elle se moquait de lui intérieurement à cause de la décevante prestation qu'elle eut avec lui la semaine précédente dans son rêve qu'elle eut en plein cours de physique.

Et c'est en salle de permanence où elle fut collée après son exclusion qu'elle passa le reste de l'heure en soupirant et se répétant encore et encore la même phrase : "Ah ! Comme c'est beau de rêver..."


End file.
